My Not So Mystery Boy
by Gallagher Rose
Summary: Cammie's POV of My Mystery Girl


My Not So Mystery Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does

The gentle thrums of music began, and the game began. Boys were everywhere, in hopes of grabbing a partner. I sighed wistfully, and carefully raised my cup to my lips. My dress was ivory, and I didn't want to ruin it. No matter how many times my best friends told me, I knew I was not beautiful. I was just Cammie the Chameleon, pavement artist.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around, incensed. If it was Tina again, wanting me to ask out someone for her, I was going to throw her over the table.

My eyes made contact with a tuxedo-clad chest, and as I raised my eyes to the boy's face, I gasped.

"Grant?" I asked, surprise clearly showing on my face. Grant smiled down at me, his pearly white teeth standing out against his tan face. He opened his arms wide and said one word. "Cammie." I launched my self to him.

As I let him go, I attacked him with questions. "Where were you? How come you never kept in touch?" He just shook his head and held out his hand. "Those don't need to be answered Cam," he said. "May I have this dance though?"

I smiled. Grant was such a good friend. He always knew what to say. I put my hand in his and nodded.

"You look great by the way," Grant whispered in my ear. I smiled again. It was as if he had read my thoughts. We spent two dances that way, catching up. Grant kept me laughing. The song ended, and I could see him look longingly in the other direction. I followed his gaze and saw my best friend, Bex Baxter.

"Grant?" I asked. He looked down.

"Do you like Bex?" I asked him.

"Bex? Who's Bex? I like a girl named Rebecca." He replied, looking confused.

"That's Rebecca. Rebecca Baxter, my best friend. You should ask her to dance," I said, pointing in her general direction. .

He grinned at me and walked off. I smiled at his retreating back and walked back over to the punch table to talk two of my other best friends, Macey and Liz. As we were talking, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, my arm raised, ready to punch, until I realized it was a boy in the grade above me. I hastily used my hand to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and quickly noticed another boy who looked about my age, just a little older looking at me. I quickly looked back at the older boy asking me to dance.

I smiled and curtsied. "I'd love to," I said the boy, offering him my hand as we walked on the dance floor. We were dancing when I suddenly smiled up at my partner.

"Tell me," I said. "I never learnt your name." He smiled and told me that his name was Cory. We twirled around and ended up right next to the boy who had been looking at me earlier. Cory leant down and whispered into my ear.

"So...." he whispered into my ear. "I never got your name." He spoke slowly, probably trying to be cool. I felt the gaze of the other boy burning into me and decided to be myself. I placed my hand briefly on his and licked my lips before speaking.

"Well Cory, I've.... learned in my time in the business.... that.... names are best left.... unsaid," I whispered, looking him in the eyes.

Cory lifted his head as I lowered mine and I smirked. I had him caught in my web. If there was one thing good about me, it was my skills as a spy.

I looked up suddenly, as if somebody had taken my face and jerked it up. I locked eyes with the boy whom I had caught looking at me before, and I felt tingles go through my body. Did he feel it to? That connection that left me flustered? The girl he was dancing with chose that moment to open her mouth and beg for his attention.

"Zach-y!" the girl whom I recognized as Tina whined. I knew that another twirl was coming, and that any time with Zach would be cut short, so as Cory led me in the opposite direction, I caught Zach's eyes and mouthed one word to him.

_Zachy?_

Cory and I twirled away, and I missed his reaction, but I knew that I had caught him in my hold.

I thanked Cory and walked away as the song ended, every fiber in my body begging that Zach would be the next person to ask me to dance, but unfortunately, he never did. However, many others did, like Jonas, whom later asked me to help him hook up with Liz and Nick, who was looking at Macey all through the night.

Every time Bex and I caught each others eyes, she would wink at me, a sign that I knew was that I was a beautiful girl, and that I should finally accept it. Every time she did that I rolled my eyes and then winked back at her. She had finally hooked up with Grant, and she looked happier than ever.

The night ended without Zach asking me to dance, but I knew that he was looking at me all night. (Mainly because Macey told me a cute boy was stalking me)

As I lay in bed that night, I made a silent oath to myself.

_I will meet Zach. My not so Mystery Boy. _

_AN: Hey Guys! This is just a different side of my story, My Mystery Girl. As always, feel free to review (actually, PLEASE review!) Tell me if I should do a sequel to both stories, when the meet. Thanx! _

_~ Gallagher Rose~  
_


End file.
